


Normal Is Overrated

by littleanglophile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pack Feels, not at all actually, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleanglophile/pseuds/littleanglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Scott couldn't help himself..he wonders what his life would be like...what if he never followed stiles into the woods..what if..he was normal ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this fic and i can't find it now ugh ! but it talks about Stiles blaming himself for Scott becoming a werewolf and it got me thinking, did Scott blame him ? you know since it was Stiles that got him in the woods in the first place ?

They were lying down, limbs intertwined on the bed, Scotts back against his head board Isaac splayed across his lap eyes closed. He ran his hands through Isaacs’s hair once more before speaking

“I wonder what it would’ve been like”

“What?” Isaacs’s voice was groggy with the tell-tale signs that he’d been close to sleep.

“If I hadn’t gone with Stiles to look for that body, I probably wouldn’t have gotten bit. I wouldn’t have all these hunters and alphas breathing down my neck and all this stress, wouldn’t be a werewolf.”

“Probably, I think…I kind of like it.”

“Yeah you got asked…I wasn’t, I didn’t have a choice, and God if it wasn’t for Stiles morbid sense of curiosity I wouldn’t. I’d be normal…” Scott exhaled cutting himself off. Today had been a really good day and it didn’t make sense for him to go and get all worked up over something he couldn’t change.

“Are you mad at him?” Isaac’s voice was small, like he was scared to even ask. It tugged at Scott’s heartstrings; he didn’t want him to be scared, especially not of him. He’d been through too much already.

“Honestly, I was I blamed him for a bit, I wanted to blame him…anyone for all this...shit. But Stiles is my best friend, he’s put up with me and had my back for as long as I can remember. “

He went quiet for a second trying to find the words, or maybe the courage. He didn’t know

“Sometimes …sometimes I think I don’t deserve him, I’ve been an awful friend so wrapped up in Allison I didn’t even notice him some days and he doesn’t deserve that, not from me.”

“So no I’m not mad at Stiles, I owe him so much. Plus he’s like my brother” he added sparing a glance down at Isaac.

 Blue eyes met brown and something in his head just clicked. It was okay, it was better than okay now, he had his best friend who may or may not be involved with a certain emotionally stunted Alpha, he tried not to really think about it. He had his mom, his pack…he had Isaac.

Scott leaned closer brushing his lips against the other boy’s temple; his breathe cascading across Isaacs’s hairline. Chuckling softly when Isaac shivered from the sensation; happy that he could make him react that way from a simple touch.

“But if it meant I wouldn’t have met you…then normal couldn’t be all that great” he was almost whispering.

Scott didn’t even need to look he knew Isaac was smiling. That beautiful smile that always caused something warm and delicious to settle low in his stomach but he didn’t say anything just basked in the feeling of being right where he wanted…needed to be, with the person that needed him.

That was enough even if his life wasn’t normal. He was happy and that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the feelings I may or may not give you from this. (read not sorry) Someone should really really give me some prompts because this is all coming out of my ears at this point..my tumblr is dirty-littlebookworm.tumblr please drop by...I'm desperate here !


End file.
